encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 85
Proteksyon is the eighty-fifth episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 11, 2016. Summary Lira and Awoo leave the stream to proceed on their journey. Amihan lands on the same stream just seconds after Lira left. Amihan feels that Lira had been there. In Lireo, Hagorn threatens to kill Agua if she helps Alena. Agua apologizes to Alena, saying that it is imperative for her to obey the current keeper of the Water Gem. Hagorn says he is glad to meet the Kambal-Diwa, and orders her to return to the Water Gem. Agua obeyed. Hagorn tells Alena that she will be detained while he has not yet decided on her fate. Alena begged to see Kahlil, but Hagorn only assured her that he is in good condition. Asval finds a piece of cloth torn from Lira's cloak. Dagtum says night is about to come, so they'll have a hard time finding Lira. Asval made use of his beetle, Alaalagad, to find Lira using her torn piece of cloth. Pirena takes hold of a Hathor to lead her to Alena. The Hathor led her to Hagorn's room through ivictus, so Pirena slew the Hathor for deceiving her. Hagorn asked Pirena if she really wanted to die. Pirena calls him a worthless father. Hagorn used the Fire Gem to strike her with fire but she teleports away. Hagorn says Pirena is still there. Pirena was hit at the arm but she persevered in finding Alena. Amihan thanks Wantuk for accompanying her in finding Lira. Wantuk recounted that Lira's courage was admired by the barbaros, especially Vish'ka, who agreed to make her an armor. Amihan envies them for having been with Lira, even for a short time. Pirena goes to the dungeons but does not find Alena there. Hagorn and the Hathors continue looking for her. When he did not see Pirena, Hagorn says that she should not show herself to him, for he will really kill her next time. Pirena, hiding behind a wall, hears him. Hitano separates from a Hathor contingent to meet with Pirena in the forest. Hitano tells Pirena that he might not be able to keep her reappearance a secret from Hagorn and LilaSari. Pirena informs him that Alena has returned and has been captured by Hagorn. Pirena asked for his help in rescuing Alena. Lira gets tired from walking and sits by a tree. Lira recounts how her late foster mother had massaged her legs whenever she was tired. Lira wondered if Amihan would do the same, but says it would be okay if she does not. In fact, she is ready to be the one to massage Amihan, if need be. Lira sings the song she made for her mother. Amihan and Wantuk hear Lira's song. Wantuk recognized the song, but could not think from where. Eventually, Wantuk remembered, but Amihan had already found Lira. Amihan smiles and calls Lira her daughter. Lira continues to doubt Wantuk and Amihan, because Encantados have magic. Lira asked for proof. Amihan used the Air Gem to make Lira feel her love. Lira recognized that wind as the one she had felt earlier. Amihan and Lira embraced. Ybarro and Danaya go to Lireo to look for Amihan. They turn invisible when Danaya heard footsteps. Hitano told Pirena to return there tomorrow to check if he had learned something. Danaya asked them what they were talking about. Pirena told Danaya that it is not her business. Ybarro says Hitano owed him, so he asked him if he had seen Amihan. Hitano says he doesn't know, but would have heard about it if it had happened. Ybarro turned but suddenly kicked Hitano, for all that he had done to him. Pirena asked Danaya why Amihan would be there. Danaya told her it's not her business. Ybarro told Danaya he is not yet done with Hitano. He tried to attack Hitano again, but Danaya took him with her when she teleported away. Pirena tells Hitano to find Alena before her sister does. Lira praised Amihan's beauty. Amihan said that Danaya is correct, for she is really funny. Lira asked if Danaya is with them. Amihan said they would be happy if they learn that she had found her. Amihan and Lira teleport away. Wantuk, still touched by the reunion of the mother and daughter, was shocked that he was left there. After some time, they return and take him. It was then Awoo who started looking for them, but they no longer returned. Wahid was happy that they were back in Sapiro, and asked Ybarro if it meant they would be taking the treasures. Ybarro silenced him. Danaya tells the group that she would return to Lireo if Amihan had not yet returned by morning. Aquil says he would accompany her. Paopao teases that Aquil likes Danaya. Danaya shuts him up. Paopao says he was not teasing, since everyone knows that Aquil likes her. Aquil says he would put Paopao to sleep. Wantuk arrived and announces the return of Amihan, with Lira. Lira embraced Danaya, twice. Hitano wonders where Alena might be found. Rexar assigns a Hathor to accompany Drago in guarding the captive Sang'gre. The two Hathors go to where Alena is. Hitano follows them. Alena wakes up in the dungeons. The Hathor guards leave, after checking if Alena had eaten. Hitano entered the dungeon. Ybarro calls Lira. Lira remembers him as the Encantado who saved her earlier. Ybarro said if he had known who she was, he would not have let her go. Lira recognized him as Batman, and asked Amihan if he is her friend. Amihan introduced Ybarro as Lira's father. Lira told Ybarro that it is a good thing that she didn't have a crush on him for it will look disgusting, she then embraced him. Paopao introduced himself. Amihan said she knew they'll be good friends. Imaw also introduced himself. Lira gets frightened, but Ybarro says Imaw would be the one least likely to harm anyone. Paopao corrected her when she said "Mamaw" instead of "Imaw." Aquil introduced the Adamyans, Banak and Nakba, whom Lira said are like "Minions." Aquil introduced himself as the Queen's Mashna. Wahid introduced himself as the manliest of the barbaros of Ascano. Lira questions this, saying that he is cowardly. Lira told Amihan that Wahid imprisoned her and Danaya. Amihan introduced Muros and Alira Naswen as loyal soldiers of Lireo and Sapiro. Imaw says they are all happy to meet her. Lira says it is a dream come true, and requested to embrace them all. She did so, in this order: Alira Naswen, Wantuk, Danaya, Muros, (she rejected Wahid), Imaw, Banak and Nakba, and Aquil. Asval and Axilom arrived. Amihan's group drew their swords. Asval congratulated them.